


The Christmas Epiphany

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck and Eddie have been dating for over two years now and they thought it was so obvious they never officially announced it. Except it wasn't that obvious and no one from the 118 or their families noticed.Until Chimney does.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 23
Kudos: 644





	The Christmas Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr and [gisenghaze's prompt](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/189256233863/its-very-short-but-i-hope-you-like-it-should)
> 
> Unbeta'd, English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

“Should we tell him?” Buck asks Eddie. They’re in the middle of a slow shift, making the best of their time by starting to put on the Christmas decorations in the kitchen.  
“Tell who what?” Chimney asks, from the top of the stairs, carrying another box of garlands.  
“Christopher, we don’t know if we should tell him the truth about Santa,” Eddie explains.  
“And you’re taking advice from the other kid under your watch?” he jokes pointing at Buck.   
Buck and Eddie both shakes their heads. “Very funny,” Buck says, fakely offended.   
“Don’t you think anyone at his school already told him?” Chimney asks, switching back to seriousness.  
“Nah,” Buck answers, “we talked with his teachers last week and apparently all his class still believes.”

Chimney finds it cute how Buck is involved in Christopher’s life. He wouldn’t have pictured him as a father figure when he first met the guy, but it makes sense, Buck’s always known how to deal with kids. Helping Eddie with Chris is a good look on him.

“Maybe he knows, but he doesn’t want to risk not having presents?” Buck wonders. “I had this phase when I was a bit younger than him, I spent an entire Christmas pretending I still believed.”  
“So, maybe just tell him that there will always be presents, no matter what?” Chimney suggests.  
“We could talk to him tonight,” Eddie says, “after we pick up the tree.”  
“The biggest tree ever,” Buck says, and Chimney marvels at the sight of Buck, all 6.2’ and 30 years old and eyes wider than ever like he’s the 9 year old out of the two of them “It’s gonna be bigger than Maddie’s first LA tree, you’ll see.”  
“Should I call the Guinness Book?” Chim jokes.  
“Ah ha.” Buck sticks out his tongue at him. “But seriously you and Maddie you’re still coming to our house tonight, right? Help us decorate, as a family?”

Wait. Our house. As a family? That’s a weird way to talk about Eddie’s hou- Oh. Ooooh. All the we this and we that, and our tree and...  
“Wait, are you guys living together, like together together?” Chimney asks, his words out of his mouth before his brain can register what he’s asking.  
“Hmm, yeah man, it’s been like, I don’t know, ten months?” Eddie says, shrugging and looking at Buck for confirmation.  
Buck nods. “Ten months, seven days and,” he looks at his watch, “three hours.”  
Eddie snorts. “Nerd.”  
“Love you too,” Buck replies. “Chim? What’s wrong?” he asks his friend who’s now looking at him, his brain a little frozen from all that new information.  
“And, uh, how long have you been, uh, dating?” Chimney finally manages to phrase.  
“Two years,” Buck says with the biggest smile.  
“Two years, three months, twelve days and,” Eddie grabs Buck’s wrist to look at his watch, “six hours and nine minutes. Give or take.”  
“But you knew that, right?” Buck wonders.  
“No, no to be honest it ever occured to me that you two were-” Chimney points his finger between the two of them and shrugs. “Does Maddie know?”  
Buck and Eddie both snorts. “Of course she knows,” Eddie says. “She knows, right Ev?” he asks turning toward his boyfriend of two years.  
“I mean, I don’t think I actually told her but…”  
“Yeah no, she doesn’t know,” Chimney states.   
“But wasn’t it obvious though?” Buck asks, partly to Chimney, partly to himself.  
Chimney shakes his head no. “See you tonight then,” he says, going back to the first floor, smiling. “I can’t wait to see the look on Maddie’s face when they tell her,” he mumbles to himself. 

Now he definitely needs to learn how to make gifs just to send her her own face reaction next time she makes fun of him. He might even gzt to make an entire folder with every other member of the 118 and their relatives when they all learn the truth about the Buckley Diaz family. 

Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> As usual, kudos are welcome and comments are love ♥


End file.
